The Curse of the Lost Empire
by youcancallmedanger
Summary: Jack,Elizabeth,Will and Barbossa must once again join forces to save all pirates.A curse has been cast upon all pirates to kill them.New friends are made and old enemies faced.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

The night was dark though sometimes lit up by the moonlight.

It was windy too and sand was swept across the beach of Isla de Muerta.

Waves crashed soundlessly against the caves.

In the moonlight three shapes could be made out pulling themselves out of the water and across the beach towards one of the larger caves.

Once inside the cave , with the torchlight eluminating them , it could be seen that they had female upper bodies and long , thick , green fish-like tails.

The island had grown silent as they made their way towards the pool in the centre of the cave.

The water was a greenish,murky colour but that didn't seem to matter to them since they still slipped into the pool.

Holding hands they began to hum.

A few minutes passed and finally they deeply they said:

_''Let the cursed people be left to wither and die,_

_let no compassion be shown,_

_to those who commited the crimes,_

_of which they are accused._

_They have disgraced the sea and for that they must be punished,_

_the penalty being death,_

_the sentence carried out,_

_by those who are chosen by Calypso._

_We create the sentence,_

_for justice must be done''._

And with those words they slipped under the water,and swam off.

But the island had known their presence for when they left it calmed down,the wind stopping and the waves growing weaker and weaker as though breathing a sigh of relief.

...

Aboard the Dutchman,a few days later:

Will looked out at his crew , who were working hard , his father included.

Then he looked out at the sea , which was , once again , completely dead.

It had been like that for a couple of days , and though Will didn't let it show , it was worrying him quite a bit.

His father , noticing the troubled expression on his face , walked up to him.

''Something wrong son?'' he asked

''I just don't understand why there are no lost souls to guide'' said Will frustrated.''How can there be no souls,what happens then anyway?''

''I don't know , son , ain't never happened before''.

''It's the sisters curse'' yelled one of the crew.

''The what?'' exclaimed Will.

''The sisters curse'' the pirate repeated.

Some of the others nodded.

Bootstrap nodded too ''aye,it all makes sense,it's the sisters doing alright''.

He sighed ''we're all doomed , figures that soon as I'm reunited with me son I'm to be separated with 'im''.

''Don't be ridiculous , old wives tales , whatever it is'' snapped Will , very worried.

''Nay boy'' said one of the older crewmen ''the sisters are as real as I am,and their curses be even realer,death to all pirates that's what this means''.

Will pursed his lips,''make way for Tortuga'' he said finally ''let's see what if these sisters of yours are as real as you say they are''.

The crewman nodded but at the same time , muttered to a friend of his ''he'll doom us all , he will , even worse than Jones did''.

''Who are we looking for in Tortuga?'' asked Bootstrap.

''Jack Sparrow'' replied Will.

''Aye'' said Bootstrap ''but what makes you so sure he'll help?''

''Because'' said Will,wryly ''if what you say is true then Jack's life is at stake too , and I think he won't be too willing to die''.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm sorry it took so long to update-I was on holidays and wasn't able to access the internet!**

**Also sorry about all the mistakes in the first chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews-and please don't worry about this being a 'Will is cursed for ever' fanfic. **

**Thanks and please review!**

Barbossa smiled as he stood at the stern of the Pearl and stared out as his crew worked.

Bos'un came over and sweeping a hand across his face looked up at Barbossa.

''Cap'n'' he said ''there be somethin' wrong with the sea''.

Barbossa stared at him.

''How can there be something wrong with the sea?'' he asked slowly,as if he were speaking to a child.

Bos'un gulped.

''Well cap'n'' he began then frowned.''It just ain't right''.

Barbossa rolled his eyes in disgust;where had he managed to pick up a crew this stupid.

''Hmm'' he said ''and how is the sea not right?''.

Bos'un scratched his beard nervously ''see for yerself cap'n'' he said after a while.

Barbossa rolled his eyes ''fine'' he growled, annoyed with the idiocy of the Bos'un.

With a bemused expression on his face he said:

''Well I'll be,never thought I'd live to see it''.

Bos'un frowned ''live to see what,cap'n?'' he asked.

''The sister's curse,boy'' exclaimed Barbossa.

Bos'un looked confused.''Whose sister's?'' he asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes again.''The sister's of the sea,idiot,who else,mark my words though,this ain't a good sign for pirates'' he chuckled ''tis' a very bad one''.

Bos'un scratched his head ''so what do we do cap'n?'' he asked,ready to start yelling at the crew to get a move on.

Barbossa licked his lips and thought for a while.

''Port Royale'' he said ''head for Port Royale''.

...

7 hours later,in Port Royale.

Elizabeth sighed as the new Governor gave his speech.

After her brief period as a pirate, life in Port Royale seemed boring.

As Governor Butler droned on,a shriek of fear was heard.

At that precise moment Barbossa walked into the ceremony with a grin on his face.

''I don't want to interupt the ceremony'' he began,then chuckling seemed to change his mind ''on the other hand I do''.

Elizabeth almost laughed out loud at the irony of it all;just when she had been thinking of the pirates they came.

''What...what do you want'' stammered the governer.

Barbossa grinned showing his yellow teeth.''That's a fair question,aye 'tis a fair question alright,what do we want?''

The governer gulped ''gold perhaps?'' he asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes ''or perhaps me?'' she said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

The governer frowned,confused.''Miss Swann,there is no need to draw attention to yourself'' he reprimanded her.

Elizabeths blood boiled._This was the man replacing her father as governer?_

Barbossa chuckled again ''aye lassie,no need to save the governer's life by sacrificing yourself''.

The governer gulped again while Elizabeth smiled darkly.

''Actually Barbossa'' she said ''I was going to ask for the pleasure of killing him myself''.She smirked at the petrified governer.

Barbossa shook his head ''another time girl'' he said ''we've got bigger problems''.

''And what makes you think that I'd be interested in pirates problems?'' asked Elizabeth.

''Never said it was pirates problems'' said Barbossa

''It isn't then'' said Elizabeth questioningly.

''Never said that either-don't be putting words into me mouth,missy'' Barbossa frowned and motioned for his crew to leave ''but let me tell you this,should this problem not be solved you'll die too,as will Turner''.

Elizabeth frowned then, glancing at Barbossa warily,walked up to them.''What do I have to do to save Will?'' she asked.


End file.
